The present disclosure relates to an image reading device and an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, there is known an image reading device that reads an original document and generate image data, and such an image reading device is mounted in an image forming apparatus such as, for example, a multifunctional peripheral. Image data of an original document obtained through reading by the image reading device is outputted to a printout section of the image forming apparatus, and the printout section prints an image of the original document on a paper sheet and outputs the paper sheet.
By the way, there is an image reading device of a type capable of performing frame erasure processing. Frame erasure processing refers to processing for correcting image data of an original document so that any image in an area (frame erasure area) other than a preset printing area in the original document is not printed. This allows a user, by presetting a desired printing area, to perform printing of only an image contained in the desired printing area.
Moreover, there is an image reading device of a type capable of performing blank elimination processing. Blank elimination processing refers to processing for eliminating image data of an original document if a preset blank detection area in the original document is blank. This allows a user, by presetting a desired blank detection area, to stop printing based on image data of an original document in which the desired blank detection area is blank.
Furthermore, there is an image reading device of a type that performs resetting in which the entirety of a preset printing area in an original document is newly set as a blank detection area. In this type of image reading device, if any image exists in at least part of a printing area in a read original document, it is judged that the original document is not blank, and if there exists no image in the printing area, it is judged that the original document is blank.
An image reading device of a type capable of executing both of blank elimination processing and frame erasure processing executes, in a case of having accepted a command from a user to execute both of blank elimination processing and frame erasure processing, both of blank elimination processing and frame erasure processing. In this case, when a blank detection area and a printing area vary in their set positions (set sizes) from each other, the following inconvenience may arise.
For example, when a blank detection area and a printing area vary in their set positions (set sizes) from each other, even though there exists no image in the preset printing area, any image may exist in the preset blank detection area. In this case, due to the image existing in the preset blank detection area in an original document, the image reading device does not eliminate image data of the original document and performs frame erasure processing with respect to the image data of the original document so that the image in an area other than the preset printing area is not printed. The image reading device then outputs the image data of the original document thus subjected to image processing to a printout section of an image forming apparatus. As a result, there arises an inconvenience that a blank sheet with no image printed thereon is outputted.
Furthermore, even if any image exists in a preset printing area in an original document, a user may desire to stop printing based on image data of the original document (such as, for example, in a case where any image exists only at an end of the preset printing area in the original document). In this case, when an image reading device of the type that performs resetting in which the entirety of a preset printing area in an original document is newly set as a blank detection area is used to read the original document, due to the image existing in the printing area, it is judged that the read original document is not blank. Consequently, a paper sheet with the image, which is unwanted by the user, printed thereon is outputted.